What Is This World We're Living In
by ILikeChickenFries
Summary: Springtrap is a confused an depressed teenager. She just moved to a new city, and found out how her parents really feel about her. With the help from her friend, how will she tackle life? This is the life of Springtrap. Rated M for Language, Lemons, Suicidal Acts, and Bullying.
1. Ryan Fredbear

**Hey guys! ILikeChickenFries here with another fanfiction! This time I've decided to make a fanfiction based off of the Five Night's At Freddy's topic. This fanfiction will be in the POV of Springtrap (Springtrap is a girl in this fanfiction) at all times. I'll try not to make this fanfiction horrible like my last one which I apologize for. Hope you guy's like it!**

It happened on a Thursday of August. I was walking to school on that breezy, and gloomy day for the first time. I had just moved here with my parents and was dreading the day I had to introduce myself at the new school. My parents wanted a "fresh start" on life as they said. All it was for me was leaving the shitty life I had before behind. As I walked into my First Period class I felt the whole room look at me. I looked down covering my face and walking to the farthest seat in the back.

The majority of the class had started talking to their friends and the rest were paying attention to the teacher waiting for her to say something. I panned the room observing who my classmates were going to be for the first semester and didn't find anything appealing. The teacher straightened her papers and looked up waiting for the bell to ring. A couple of minutes later the bell rung and people moved back to their seats and stopped talking. The teacher stood up and moved to the center of the room. "Good morning class, I hope you are all doing fine this morning." Everyone nodded and waited for her to continue speaking.

This dirty blonde girl replied, "I'm doing wonderful this morning! How about you ma'am?" The teacher looked at the blonde and replied, "I'm fine thanks Chica." Chica. That was her name. Chica smiled as if pleased at herself and the teacher spoke again, "Class we have a new addition to our school, Emilie would you like to stand up and introduce yourself?" I looked around at everyone and stood up and then grabbed at my sweatshirt with my fingers and pulled it over my hands and hugged my stomach. "Um.. Hi.. I'm Emilie Springtrap.." I saw everyone look at me and the teacher smiled and said, "Very nice to meet you Emilie, welcome! Would you like to tell us what you like to do?" Was this Elementary school or something, I'm in fucking high school lady come on. I still replied. "Uh.. I like to sketch things..." The teacher smiled at me once again and replied, "Well, that's wonderful, I hope you like this school and make some friends! Everyone welcome Emilie!" No-one said anything and she continued on with her lesson.

I did my assignment and the bell rung shortly after. I stood up and pulled up my jeans and proceeded to grab my binder. This brunette boy smiled at me then stuck his foot out as I walked by and tripped me. I fell and dropped my things and I heard him snicker and then walk off. I shook my head and sat up onto my knees and started putting my stuff back into my binder when a blond boy bent down and started helping me. He looked at me with his sky blue eyes and smiled. "Hello Emilie." He said with a smile. I was about to reply when he spoke again, "My name is Ryan Fredbear. Ignore those guys. They're jerks." He was referring to the brunette that tripped me. We finished picking up my stuff and I stood up. "Thanks Ryan.." He smiled again and I felt my heart flutter. I shook my head and walked off to my Second Period.

He ran and caught up to me and said, "Emile, Would you like to sit with me at lunch? I'd be happy to show you around the place." I nodded and turned left to my next class and he followed. I started thinking we had the same Second Period but we didn't He swerved left right before I walked into my classroom and looked back at me with another smile. Did he ever stop smiling? I wondered. I sat down thinking about Ryan Fredbear until lunch came along. I bent down to put my stuff in my locker and was going to blow him off and not go to lunch but he was behind me waiting. I stood up and said, "Uh.. Hi Ryan." He bowed as if I was some queen and replied, "Hello Miss Emilie." Why was he so polite.. I wondered. We walked down to lunch and he told me to choose where to sit. I chose the very back corner in an unpopulated area.

We started eating and not long after I got into my second bite of Pizza I heard him say, "So, what's your story?" I looked at him quizzically. "Excuse me? My story? I don't have one?" He laughed. "Everyone has a story Emilie. Where are you from, why are you here, what's your full name, favorite color...etc." I shook my head, "You really want to be my friend don't you." He laughed again and nodded then took a bite of his Pizza. "Green." He looked up. "Green? That's your favorite color?" I nodded and replied, "Yes, It reminds me of the meadows that I used to play in as a kid." He looked back down at his Pizza and back at me. "That's a good start." It was my turn to laugh. We finished eating and then walked outside.

I wandered away from him and sat down against the South Wall alone hugging my knees. I put my earbuds in and started listening to my music when I saw him walk up to me again. He sat down next to me and leaned over my shoulder and looked at my phone. "Emilie." I took out one earbud and looked at him. "Yes Ryan?" He got a serious look on his face, "Will you tell me if Freddy and his gang bully you again?" That was his name, Freddy. It sounded familiar but I shrugged it off. He was still looking at me waiting for my answer. "Sure, yeah." He smiled again. "Thanks. I have to get back to class, but text me?" He shoved a paper into my pocket and got up and walked off.

After school had ended, I had grabbed my backpack and started walking home. I saw the buses drive by me and I waited to cross the road. I saw Ryan sitting on the bus staring at the window at me and he waved. I smiled back and then walked across the street and on my way home. I fumbled for my key and pulled it out and went to unlock the front door but learned that it was already unlocked. I wondered why my parents were home early and I walked in. "Mom? Dad?" I said and tip-toed into the hallway. I heard them talking. It was about me. "Martha, you know how she is around people. I told you this was a bad idea moving here." I twisted my face in confusion and waited for my mother's reply. "Tom, we shouldn't have even had her in the first place. I told you I didn't want a child, and she's... deformed. I never wanted her."

I had ran up into my room and secluded myself inside of my bedroom. I sat down at my desk and looked out at the window and felt tears dripping down my cheeks. I heard a knock at my door and I refused to open it. "Emilie sweetie are you okay?" I shook my head and got up and opened the door. My face I imagined looked terrible and I just ignored it. My father took one look at me and knew that I had overheard their conversation. "She didn't mean it you know Emilie." I just laughed and shook my head and then slammed my door and locked it then jumped on my bed and started crying.

The next day I didn't come down for breakfast and I just walked downstairs to go to school. My parents tried to give me a hug but I shrugged them off and walked to school. I saw Ryan on the upcoming bus looking stressed. He looked at me and then looked down and the bus zoomed by. I kept walking and proceeded into First Period. I sat down in my usual seat and then I saw him walk in a little later and he sat right in front of me. "Emile. Why didn't you call me last n-" A tear dripped down my cheek and I pulled my hoodie over my head. "Are you okay?" The teacher tapped on my shoulder and told me to take my hoodie off in class. I sadly obliged and Ryan kept staring at me. "Emilie tell me what's wrong." I shook my head and mumbled, "I'll tell you at lunch.."

I walked down to lunch and saw Ryan already sitting in our corner. I sat down and he looked at me trying to examine my expression then stated, "Why aren't you getting food?" I looked right into his sky blue eyes and said, "I'm not hungry." He raised an eyebrow, "Liar." I shook my head and went to get up and he put his hand on mine. "You were going to tell me what's wrong." I rolled my eyes and sat back down. I told him everything in a rushed whisper then got up and left him sitting there with a glint in his eyes. I felt his eyes burning into my back and I looked back for a split second and then ran into Freddy. I fell back and hit the floor. "Easy now, don't get yourself in a mess you don't want to be in." He kicked my leg and walked off.

Ryan ran over to me and helped me up. "What a little shit he is." I nodded and shrugged off Ryan then continued to walk off. I looked back and saw Ryan still standing there looking at me with sad eyes. I knew that all he wanted to do was talk to me but I simply ignored him. The day flashed by like a blur and the next thing I knew I was walking home again. I walked in hearing my parents talking again. This time they weren't talking about me. "Tom, what're we going to do. We can't afford this house. We can't afford anything else." I silently walked upstairs and sat onto my bed curling in a ball and started crying. I heard someone slam the door and then the car leave. I heard someone walk upstairs and walk in my room. "Honey." It was my dad. "Your mom just uh... left.."

 **Chapter 1 done. I hope you guys liked it and I hope you look forward to Chapter 2. I know it's not professional writing but I tried!**


	2. Friendship

**Chapter 2! Hope you guys like it!**

I sat in my bed the rest of that day hugging myself and not bothering to talk to anyone. I heard a knock at the door and hoped that it was my mother coming back. I stayed there curled in a ball not wanting anyone to disturb me but instead I heard my footsteps coming up the stairs and my door creak open. I didn't bother to look thinking it was my father then I felt something sit on my bed. I opened my eyes and then felt arms wrap around my stomach.

I jumped up and flung the hands from my stomach. "What the fuck?!" I saw Ryan laying there and him looking up at me. I immediately regretted saying that. "I'm sorry. I got startled." He nodded and sat up. "It is I who should be apologizing. I am moving to fast, I am sorry." I looked at him confused and then understood what he was getting at. "It's okay. I accept your apology." He smiled and looked around my room seeing my sketches.

"You're very talented Emilie" I looked down and my face got red. "Uh.. thanks." He put his hand on my shoulder. "If you want me to leave, I can." I shook my head. "No, Don't please, the last thing I need is to be alone again." He smiled approving of my answer. I sat back down on the bed and grabbed my sketch pad. I pulled up my sleeves and I heard Ryan gasp. "What?" He closed his eyes and then replied silently, "Your arm..." I looked down at my scarred up arm and shrugged. "So what."

He looked at me as if I had a spider crawling along my face. "Why did you do it." It was way back ago. He shook his head, "Still. Why." I rolled my eyes. "Why do you care." He put his hand on my shoulder again. "Because I'm your friend. And that's what friends do for each other, they care." I looked down at my scar-covered wrists again and replied, "I never had friends where I was before. I never had people that said they cared, I've been alone the majority of my life considering I have no siblings."

I saw by the look on his face that he understood and he dropped the subject. I started to draw but the next thing I knew my face was full of Ryan's jacket. He was hugging me. I hugged back unsure of what to do and I started crying. My sketchbook fell off my lap and he sat down hugging me. "Thank you.." I managed to say between sobs. He let go and smiled at me, "I think that's what you needed, a nice refreshing hug."

I slept well that night, and I walked to school the next day happy. I had eaten that morning and was starting to feel better. Except for I didn't see Ryan at school that day. I had walked around everywhere being late to almost every class looking for him. I searched, and searched but couldn't find him. At Lunch I finally had time to go look for him and that's when I heard banging when I walked by his locker. I opened his locker and he fell out grabbing at his arm and stomach.

He was crying softly and I helped him up. "Are you okay Ryan?!" He nodded and replied, "Thank you. It was Freddy and his stupid gang." I hugged him and that's when I heard footsteps behind me. "Awwww the two nerds are in love." Followed by a laugh. I tensed up and turned around. Looming over me was Freddy, at least two heads taller than me. He smiled down at me and said, "Have something to say there little one?" I shook my head.

Freddy laughed and grabbed my shoulder and threw me to the ground. "Learn to speak to me more often. Pussy." I heard Chica and a guy with purple hair laugh and then I felt a sharp pain in my head and realized that Freddy had kicked me. I heard punching and a slam then I felt another sharp pain in my stomach and then everything blackened.

I woke up in the nurse's office with Ryan by my side. He looked a lot better than me I assumed. He only had an icepack on his head and a slip in his hand that said "Detention for 4 weeks." I went to sit up but the nurse ran over and pushed me gently back down. "Ryan.. What happened." I managed to say. He only looked at me with sadness in his eyes and then I realized he had been blamed for what ever the hell happened to me.

Shaking my head I sat back up shrugging off the nurses hands and stood up quickly which brought pain to my head. I ignored it and looked around for the Principal's office. I saw a sign and speed-walked over to it. I slammed open the door and the Principal almost jumped out of her chair. "I'm done with you idiot's not doing your work and calling out the wrong people!" She looked at me confused. "Don't give me that look! My friend didn't do this to me, that shitty ass dickhead named Freddy did this to me, and you blame it on him! Ryan Fredbear is the nicest person I know, and you go and frame him for something he didn't do!"

She looked at me as if deciding what to say and do then I felt something grab my hand and I looked over and saw Ryan. He was smiling and then the Principal stood up. "You two have no right to be in my office. Especially you young lady, barging in my office and demanding me to remake a rule I made is disrespectful. However, I am well aware of what Freddy and his "gang" did. I never framed him at all." She stated. I looked up at Ryan and he nodded. "She does have a point Ryan. This slip I'm holding is to show you what Freddy gets."

For the first time in a while I smiled. "I'm terribly sorry Ma'am. I didn't mean to barge in like this and make a complete fool of myself. Please forgive me." I said and she replied, "I understand. You were trying to defend your friend, I forgive you this time, but do it again and I'll give you detention young lady." I nodded and Ryan and I walked out.

I realized I had only been blacked out for 10 minutes and Ryan and I went back to Lunch. We both decided to skip eating today and went straight outside. We sat down in our usual place on the South Wall and talked for a few. The bell rang and we got up and went back inside to continue our day. The day ended quickly and the next thing I knew I was riding the bus with Ryan back to his house. I had gotten the permission from my dad. He had went into a long lecture about teenage pregnancy and to always use protection and blah, blah, blah.

I told him that Ryan and I were just friends and to chill his shit, only I didn't actually say "Chill your shit." He had a talk with Ryan too, and it made him really, really uncomfortable. When we were on the bus Ryan was sitting there twiddling his thumbs and not saying a word. After a few minutes of silence I said, "You realize he was just trying to scare you." Then proceeded to laugh. He nodded yet he still looked disturbed.

"Ryan. It's okay, I know we're just friends, we'd never do that." He nodded once again but kept quiet. We reached his house and got off the bus with little difficulty. We walked in his house and he finally spoke for the first time in 20 minutes, "Sorry the house is a mess. My mom has been out of town these past couple of days." I shrugged, "No worse then my house." He laughed. "My room's up here if you want to come." I smiled. "Sure why not."

We walked upstairs in silence then into his room. I sat down on his bed which was really comfy and saw a picture of a diner on the wall. The plaque below the picture read, "Fredbear's Family Diner." I then realized that Ryan's parents were the owners of Fredbear's Family Diner. It all made sense now. He saw me looking at the picture then said, "Yes. My parents are the owner of it." I laughed. "No dur. I already figured that out genius." He laughed and sat down next to me.

"Ryan. Can I call you Ry?" He replied, "Sure, only if I can call you Em." I nodded and looked down at my jeans. I looked up feeling his stare and looked right into his sky blue eyes. He smiled then looked away and said, "What do you want to do?" I looked at the floor again then back at him, "Oh uh.. I dunno. Up to you I guess." He tilted his head sideways and looked around his room. "How about we watch some TV?" I shrugged. "Sure."

 **Chapter 2 is finished. I really hope you guys liked it and Chapter 3 should be out tomorrow!**


	3. Orphanage

**Chapter 3 is out! I hope you guys enjoy it so far! I also want to take a minute and thank the people for the positive reviews! Lets get started!**

Sitting and watching TV with Ry was my last happy moment. As I was walking home after being at his house, I saw a police officer car pulled up alongside my house. I started to get nervous thinking something was happening and I ran inside. I saw a really tall lady wearing all black. She looked like a business lady however, her eyes stood out from her outfit. She had dark red eyes which I had never seen before.

I saw the Red-Eyed lady talking to a police officer and then I heard another voice from upstairs and assumed it was another officer. After a minute or so the Red-Eyed lady finally noticed me an excused herself from the officer then gracefully walked over to me. "Are you Emilie Rose Springtrap?" She asked politely. "Yes'm I am." She smiled and stuck her hand out. I shyly reached my hand out and shook hers. I was afraid of her for some reason..

Her smile faded quickly when she remembered what she was apparently here for. "I'm sad to say that I have some very unfortunate news." I closed my eyes and my heart rate sped up. She continued, "Your father was killed in an accident this evening that took place at 7:33PM. The officers tried to save him in time but the paramedics didn't make it fast enough. I'm sorry."

I don't know why people always say sorry to other people if they've lost someone. I hate when people feel sorry for me, it makes me feel weak. I felt my knees buckle and I fell to the ground. The next thing I knew she was walking off to talk to the officer again. I stood up unable to understand what I just heard.

I ran upstairs and got my phone to text Ryan but I couldn't see or move. I was in shock that my father left me alone. He left me just like mom left me, and now I'm alone. I started to cry, hard. I didn't know how long I was in my room but it felt like years. Turns out it was only 30 minutes. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs a couple minutes later and the lady barge in the door. "Come on Emilie, we need to take you to the orphanage because you can't live here by yourself."

After a while of staring at her in disbelief I stood up, packed my essentials, and walked downstairs with her. The officers had already left, we walked outside and I got in the car. I told myself not to look back, but right before we turned, I did. I looked away quickly and fought back tears. The Red-Eyed lady put her hand on my knee and I shrugged it off again.

I mumbled after a couple of minutes, "What is your name?" She hesitated and then replied, "My name is Jane Fitzgerald." I nodded and replied, "That's a pretty name." She smiled for a second and then continued to be consentrated on the road. When we arrived I was nervous, I didn't want to go in and was trying not to cry. I knew that the worst of my dad's death would hit me later on that evening or tomorrow.

I asked her before we got out and went inside, "Are you married?" She nodded and replied, "I am married to a man named Jeremy Fitzgerald." I nodded and then got out. Mrs. Fitzgerald was very polite to the people at the orphanage and told them I needed a place to say considering both my parents had left me. After a while they found me a room.

Figuring out that I was the only older girl in the orphanage I wanted to die again but whatever, I had to get through it. I sat on my new bed and waited for something to come into my mind. I didn't know what I wanted to do, but luckily they had separated me from the younger kids so that I had my own room. That I was grateful for because I didn't want to hear little snot nose children all day.

I realized what time it was and I climbed in my bed for another night of restless sleep when I heard my phone buzz. I rolled over and looked at it realizing it was Ryan. Text: "Is there something you need to tell me Em?" I sighed and replied back what had happened in the last hour and a half. He didn't reply and I left my phone and rolled over and stared at the wall.

As soon as it was Dawn I got up and changed into some ripped jeans and the baggiest sweatshirt I could find. I walked downstairs and got an early start to school. I heard people talking about the accident that my father was in and I just hid my face. Freddy and his gang didn't bother me and Ryan that day because they were in detention. Ryan and I went to the nurse because I wasn't feeling well and we saw a pale skinned, pink haired girl who was curled in the corner with a broken leg.

She was really pretty, and I wanted to say Hi but I didn't know how. Ryan smiled at the girl and he said, "Hello." She looked at him in the eyes, "Hello!" Her voice was really raspy, and Ryan replied, "I'm Ryan Fredbear, who are you?" I nudged Ryan telling him that we should go and she replied in the same raspy voice, "I'm Isabel Mangle." I smiled and grabbed Ryan's arm and I drug him out.

He looked at me, "What was that for?" I looked at him, "I'm sorry... I just get jealous sometimes." He looked at me then laughed. "You don't have to be jealous of me talking to other girls, it's okay." I nodded and looked down. He grabbed my chin and pulled it up then nudged me, "Hey, don't look so down, it's okay." I smiled and we walked to lunch.

 **That's Chapter 3! I hope you liked it and Chapter 4 should be coming out tomorrow or the next day!**


End file.
